Mobile devices, e.g., cellular telephones, portable digital assistants, 802.11 devices, are useful for obtaining information while traveling. For example, a user can call an information service to obtain the location of a gas station, restaurant, etc. Further, a user can access the Internet or a Wide Area Network via a mobile device and input a query in order to obtain information about a business, a local attraction, a civic event, or any other point of interest. These systems are not typically proactive and require an input from a user before information about a business, location, etc. is sent to the requesting device. Additionally, GPS systems have been provided that can track the location of a user and show the location of the user on an electronic map. However, these systems include limited information and typically, the electronic map provided by the GPS system is simply a map with little other information. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of providing advertisements to mobile devices.